Straight Minds
by Ericgoddess
Summary: There are villians who steal dreams, ones who steal pure hearts, these particular villians steal Minds. What can the scouts do to prevent such a bizarre happening? Read and find out
1. Straight Minds

            "It's final." The words echoed through the apartment. They weren't real words. She knew it.

            "What do you mean by that, Darien?" Serena's voice squeaked.  Her heart was in complete flip-flops over the conversation.

            Why was he doing this to her? After what had happened almost a year ago.

            "I'm sure we can work this out- Darien don't do this to me." Serena tugged at her hair as she whined. Darien was too busy packing to realize the small trail of tears rolling down her cheeks.

            "Serena, it's no big deal. I'm just going to be in South America for two weeks." Darien said in a calm tone.

            "Do you know what two weeks are to me. They are a whole bunch of days without you. I mean, I can't even stand weekends without you."  Said Serena. She heavily fell on his sofa and hidden her face with her small hands.

            "Don't leave me Darien," She cried through her hands. 

            "It's not like I'll be gone forever." He answered soothingly. He kneeled in front of her. His face inches away from her hands. He gently tugged at her fingers so they could reveal her tear stained face. He knew her eyes were in sorrow,

            "You have friends here, you won't be lonely. Plus I don't have a choice. My class is doing research on countries in South America and I am lead in this."  Darien explained. 

            "Darien, take me with you." Serena pleaded. Her light blues eyes became glassy with more tears. 

            Darien chuckled, then shook his head, "You're making this difficult._" _

            He went back to packing the rest of his clothes. When He was done, he turned back to Serena.           

            "Want me to drive you home before I head back to the University."

            "No," Serena replied sharply, "I don't need rides from flakes." She got up off the couch, grabbed her purse, stumbled over her toes, and left the apartment. Darien knew it didn't matter to chase after her, so her grabbed his things and left too.

   ********************************************************

            "You are sick, you know." Lita explained to her boyfriend Ken. 

            "I guess I am." Was all he could say through a stuffy nose.

            "I'll make you some tea." She said delighted to fix him up something. 

            It had been three months since the Star lights left and Lita had been busy since then. She had met Ken at an Herbal store and they had been going out ever since. Lita somehow knew that Ken had something special, but wasn't sure what. It was a weird thing to think about, but she had a strange feeling. 

            "Would you like a lemon in your tea." Lita asked across the Kitchenette. 

            "Yeah, that would be great." He replied. He was laying on her new leather sofa, snuggled in a pile of thick quilts. 

            "You think it cold enough in here?" He cried as he tugged on some of the quilts.

            "Sorry, I left the window open." She answered as she  poured a small amount of sugar in the tea cup. She mixed it a bit and dipped  a slice of lemon in it. 

            "Okay, here it comes." She carefully carried the tea to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

            "Thanks." Ken said and jumped from under the hump of cloth. 

He grabbed the tea cup and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled and smiled. Then He lifted the cup and sipped. He dropped the cup and let out a nasty howl of pain and leaped underneath the mountain of quilts. 

            "Ken!" Lita shouted and immediately ran towards him. She pulled at the quilts to see if he was hurt. 

            "Ken, get out of the quilts so I can see if you are alright." She tugged at the quilts a bit, "Ken, damn it!"

            She finally pulled with all her might and  the quilts flew off of him. But what she saw stopped her from breathing. On the couch lay Ken, but he wasn't the way he was supposed to be. He was huddled in a ball . His skin was covered in red blotches and his eyes were completely black.

            "The l-lemon," He stammered in pain, "It was poisoned."

            "So what makes you think that he attacked me?" Rei asked in complete annoyance at the moment.

            "I saw that he grabbed you and I got carried away." Chad answered nervously.

            "I think you were upset because he was asking me for my number."

            It was around noon and both Rei and Chad had just come from the grocery store. Rei was driving them back home in her new Beetle that her grandpa bought her recently. Rei Felt that she had grown up over the last couple of months. She had started driving and gotten a new job at a Manga store. She knew it was only the beginning for her. 

            They pulled up in front of Her and Chad's new apartment. It still made her feel awkward that they were living together, again. She grabbed some groceries from the trunk and entered the small complex with Chad behind her. When they got inside, she quickly turned on the kitchen light and started unpacking. 

            "What's the rush." Chad asked a little confused.

            "I suddenly felt Lita. She's terribly upset." Rei answered. Through the kitchen light, Chad could see the distress in her eyes.

            When she was done packing, she grabbed the phone and dialed in Lita's number.

            "She not answering." Rei muttered her voice shaking.

            "Nothing to worry about, Rei." Chad assured, "Lita is fine, okay."

            The raven haired girl sighed.

            Rei had recently started getting stronger in the past months. Her sixth sense was growing and she had often questioned it. 

She felt everyone around her.

 She could sense things far out of her reach. 

She was mentally and spiritually increasing for the events to come in the future..


	2. Criminals

             "Oh, take your sweet time, Wale." A young blonde muttered impatiently to a tall red-headed male driving her car thru a drive-thru of a fast-food restaurant. 

             She was getting too impatient. He was only ordering food. After all, he was hungry. But it made her wonder, Where did all that food go?

"Oh, and some Chi-Chi fries." Wale added to his long list of orders. 

             After some time with alternations and the final sum price, they finally pulled to the small slot to get their food. 

             "Lavender, what's the deal," Wale finally said, "I always take my time ordering."

             He didn't understand her at all. Sure, he barely knew her, but shouldn't they be getting along right now?

"Well, maybe you should do it without me." Lavender said with arms crossed.

             It was their first month together and they stilled didn't seem to get along. They were assigned together just because of one thing they had in common, but it didn't seem to make up for the other things they didn't. Lavender knew there was no way out of this. They both were a team weather they liked it or not. 

             "Okay, I'm sorry."

             Wale collected the food and quickly drove off without paying. It was something he always did. After all, he was a bad guy. But that was something he never let get to him. He never absolutely felt like a bad guy, but for some reason, he knew. 

He pulled up in front of a warehouse and parked the old, but valuable car in a nice area. Lavender was the first to get out the car. She always had to go first to see if the coast was clear. It was, so Wale popped the trunk and got out too. His arms were too full so Lavender had to pull the heavy load out the car.

             "I can't believe you stunned her in her own house." Lavender scowled as she pulled a covered body out the trunk.

             The body was a woman they had found in a small town in Washington. She was of valuable importance to their assignment.

             "Hey, I was in s rush." Wale snapped as he bit into a big burger he had ordered from the restaurant. 

             "That's the only time you are in a rush."

             It wasn't much of a hassle for Lavender, since she had a bit of mind juice to carry the body mentally into the warehouse. Wale slowly followed as he was still devouring the last of the burger.

             "So tell me, this woman is said to have had prophecies for the last nine months?" asked Doctor Yale as he examined an unconscious body of a middle-aged woman by the name of Rosy Swigs. 

             Doctor Yale started out as a doctor twenty years before he went mentally crazy after witnessing something too hard to believe. After that, he became a psycho, who happened to be fully educated in the science region. 

The event that turned him crazy was also opening his eyes to more things. What he was doing now was what he called "right". It was what was waiting to happen. 

"Yes, doctor." Was all Wale could say through a mouth full of Chi-Chi fries.

             "But I don't see it on the mind ray." The Doctor said while he looked through a big medal device with switches on it. 

             "Well doctor, the woman stopped having them a couple of days ago." Lavender said across the lab room. 

             "Then what use is she!" The doctor yelled, then pushed the body off the examining table.

             His temper filled the room with an awkward silence. Something he always seemed to love. It was a sign of an uncomfortable feeling, even better was  fear.

             "Do you remember what our job is?' The doctor asked in a low toned manner to both of his students, "Our job is to start a strong army of troops with psychological powers."

             "We know doctor." Lavender muttered shamefully.

             "Then help," The doctor declared, "You are the one who has the powers to move things with your mind. And Wale you are a mind controller."

             "We know." Wale repeated Lavender's words.

             "Then use those powers, students." The doctor said before leaving the lab room in complete anger.

             The both of them sat in the same awkward silence while the doctor left the room. Wale cleared his throat to speak up.

             "We just screwed up another mission." 

             "But we won't again." Lavender said with a disturbing smile .

             Her gray eyes gave a quick sparkle. 

             "What do you mean?"

             "I have a plan," She paused, then smiled again, " There are plenty of victims in Tokyo, Japan."

             Wale seemed a little shocked. Out of all places, Tokyo, Japan?

"Really?"

             "Yes," Lavender answered a little to quiet, "but first I need some mind juice. I predict, I'll be using my mind plenty."  

             She walked towards the edge of the lab room. She felt something strong coming from Japan. She could feel someone who may have more powers than she. _That'll be a challenge_, She thought. It put a wider smile on her face. She knew this person was a girl. She knew this girl was surrounded by others who had extravagant powers like her. But the girl still seemed really powerful.  _I can feel her,_ Lavender thought. _I can see her. I can see her eyes, her face. Her Raven hair._


End file.
